Dragonball Blood & Fire
by EnderII
Summary: Here's the edited ch.1..... :) It's going to get real ugly later. So don't depend on the rating so much.


DRAGONBALL BLOOD & FIRE  
  
Chapter 1: An Old Man's Story  
  
By: Ender S. Phoenix  
  
"It began in the year 2000 BC when the Ultimate Being fused with the Eternal Dragon. His legendary name was Goku, and his great achievements were forgotten with the dust of time. One hundred years after his death the world fell into ultimate chaos," explained Grand Sage sitting on a hill in Korea with a blue haired, bronze-eyed boy of nine.  
  
"Why?" said the boy, looking at the master's worn face and absorbing his words of wisdom. Grand Sage has calming blue eyes, spiky white hair, and an unshaven face. He is 3000 years old, but looks only forty.  
  
"Because Gojin, all of the Great One's followers died in that time as well. They actually died during the Wars of Chaos that went on for thirty years. An assassin destroyed the world's emperor, creating independent countries. So when the machine's rule over our world was finally lifted, the people of the planet prayed for peace and happiness. Instead they were given darkness," Grand Sage admitted. "After 1200 years the Dark Queen's evil rule fell over the world and covered the world in total fear. Only a few battled this evil," said Grand Sage; looking at Gojin.  
  
"Mister? Um, why do you believe in this?" said Gojin.  
  
"Because I learned from the Gotenjin Temple and now I protect it. It holds all of the records, spells, and scrolls, along with some weaponry of the ancient past," said Sage.  
  
"Sir Sage, thank you very much for protecting our village, but I wish I could see the city of legend, Tokyo. I would like to see the great lights," said Gojin innocently, smiling up at Sage. "Who exactly was Goku?" asked Gojin confused a little bit on the subject.  
  
"He was a Saiyan, but most of the full-blooded Saiyans have died. The only countries that are still standing are the United States, Philippines, Russia, and half of Japan, and those are where you can find actual Saiyans," said Sage scratching his beard.  
"Umm, Mr. Sage? I didn't come here for your history lesson and I'm sorry to be rude, but what time is it and what is today?" said Gojin.  
  
"Whhaaaaaaaaaaaat!" yelled Sage, blushing with annoyance and anger and steam coming out of his ears. "Ah, fine." "Today is February 27, 4264," shrugged the old man.  
  
"Well if all you say is true then why doesn't everybody in my village believe you?" asked Gojin.  
  
"Because they're bugger-all down there and they want to live in peace, but they can't live in peace if the evils are attacking you everyday!" replied Sage growing upset.  
  
"Well I believe you Grand Sage," laughed Gojin.  
  
"I know. Now go along to school before your mother finds you're hanging out with the old crazy dude, again."  
  
Laughing, Gojin said bye to Grand sage and ran along his way. While not knowing that Grand Sage had a visitor with him on the same hill they were on. Gojin sensed something greater, that could be trouble, but he had to get to school on time first.  
  
While Sage was on the hill, one of his followers came up to him. The follower seemed very troubled and he told Sage what happened. He spoke of a dark child who came out of nowhere, and killed 6 of the other followers. This follower escaped in time, though he suffered mortal wounds. Sage saw blood covering the silvery silk of the man's cloak. The follower fell to the ground exhausted.  
  
"My friend," said Grand Sage speaking into his earpiece, "if it will be al right with you, could you get our friend, Achillain, son of Thirsha and Veronz."  
  
"Sir you mean our hero, Achillain?" responded the person on the other side.  
  
"Yes. If he and I combine our power, we'll win." Sage replied.  
  
Gojin unknowingly something before flying as fast as he can to school.  
  
This is chapter one of my first fanfic and I hoped you liked it and I hope you can give me some reviews, good or bad, it doesn't matter thanks. Next time the story will pick up into the blood and gore and thanks for your support Gundam Gurl, Mr. Keith, Confused Phoenix, and Thanatos.  
  
- E.s.p. / Ender II 


End file.
